Things Better Left Unsaid
by Aima D. Duragon
Summary: When Albus gets on the wrong side of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Scorpius and his friends decide to take matters into their own hands.  And as the saying goes, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. ASP/SM
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author**: Aima D. Duragon

**Rating**: This chapter is PG for language.

**Warnings**: future slash (ASP/SM)

**Spoilers**: SS, CS, PoA, GoF, Ootp, HBP, DH

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I own nothing...J. K. Rowling is the genius behind it all.

**A/N**: So I'm posting this for all the people who are stuck in at home on New Year's Eve like me. Hope everyone enjoys. Happy Holidays everybody!

* * *

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

_Oppose not rage while rage is in its force, but give it way a while and let it waste._

-William Shakespeare-

_**~xXxXxXx~**_

* * *

Albus Severus Potter stalked heatedly through the narrow halls of the Hogwarts Express. The Prefect meeting hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd originally hoped. Of course, it didn't help that his bigot of a brother—now Head Boy—was bound and determined to thwart all his attempts at actually _improving_ the school. No, all James and his Gryffindor cronies were concerned about was getting new uniforms for the Quidditch teams—that and getting the mandatory skirt hem length shortened.

Albus snorted in frustration, and fashioned on his lips a snarl that did his Slytherin house proud. So much for this year being different.

With a final agitated huff, the brunette threw open the door to his compartment, only to be greeted by four pairs of unwelcomingly familiar eyes. Albus bit his tongue to keep himself from growling. Great, this was just what he needed: more Quidditch fanatics.

"Oi," Albus snapped, "get out of here will you! This compartment is reserved for Prefects."

The four, who had been talking animatedly with mouths stuffed full of trolley candy, turned towards Albus in unison. He knew their faces well enough: Karla Kruz, sixth year Slytherin seeker, Henry and Chad Buffington, seventh year Slytherin beaters, and recently appointed Quidditch captain, sixth year Slytherin chaser, Scorpius Malfoy.

"None of the compartments are _reserved_, much less for Prefects" Karla sneered, scrunching her small nose as she glared at him.

"See my trunk?" Albus pointed up at it, "That means somebody was sitting here before you." The four all turned to look stupidly at the luggage rack overhead. Albus could feel his face going red with anger—he was in no mood for this. "So are you going to leave or would you prefer a month of detention during Quidditch season? Believe me, either would be quite satisfactory."

Scorpius was the first to turn back, his grey eyes going wide. Albus nearly smiled, proud he'd so easily exploited the other boy's weakness. Seeming to catch his expression, Scorpius' face dropped into a cool mask. The blonde stood and took two short steps towards Albus. Where once the brunette would've backed down from the advance, he now stood steady, determined to hold Scorpius' gaze firmly with his own. Albus' sixteenth summer had treated him well. Scorpius—who had grown tall very young—had towered over him for years, but three months, it seemed, had been just enough for Albus to catch up. They stood at eye level with each other now, so close that Albus could see the flecks of blue that dotted the blonde's silver eyes. Albus knew that if the other boy was going to punch him, he was too close to put up a proper block. But truthfully Albus didn't mind much—he was practically begging for an excuse to wipe the smirk off the blonde's snotty little face.

Scorpius arched a pale brow, looking at Albus as if he could read his very thoughts, "Prefect meeting not go so well, Potter?"

Albus was momentarily rendered speechless. He shook the feeling off, as his temper simmered just beneath the surface of his control. How did he—"That's none of your damn business, Malfoy!"

The blonde smirked, "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Malfoy," it was a struggle for Albus to keep his voice even, "either you and your friends vacate _my_ compartment in the next five seconds, or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" The blonde's eyes flashed with cunning, "Give us detention?" Scorpius gave a mocking laugh as he ran a long-fingered hand through his hair, "Potter, I don't know if it's escaped your attention, but Slytherin detentions are run by Professor Hughes." Scorpius paused for a moment, allowing his words to take effect in Albus' mind, "the very same Professor Hughes, who is so keen on us keeping our Quidditch Cup title, that he gave the entire team extended deadlines on all of our assignments."

Albus snarled. He knew all too well about his Head of House's avid obsession with the sport, as well as the academic mayhem it caused.

Scorpius, noticing Albus' expression, grinned broadly, "So you see, Potter, I don't see much point in taking the trouble to move in the face of such an empty threat."

"Then how does detention with Headmaster McGonagall sound?" It was Albus' turn to grin.

"You—" Scorpius faltered, and Albus heard a flicker of doubt in the blonde's voice, "Prefects don't have the authority to give out of house detentions."

A taunting sneer pulled at the corners of Albus' lips, "Guess my meeting didn't go so badly after all."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "You're bluffing."

Albus didn't move a muscle. Of course he was bluffing, but he knew very well that Malfoy would never _really_ call him on it. Slytherin had won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup three years in a row now, and Albus well knew the expectations Malfoy had gained upon inheriting his new throne. The risk of calling Albus' bluff was too great—and, of course, it didn't hurt that Albus was an exceptional liar. "Try me," Albus challenged, the thrill of triumph already coursing through him.

He saw the moment defeat finally settled in the creases of the blonde's face. Scorpius eyed Albus once, very slowly, up and down, as if he was passing some sort of judgment, though of what Albus couldn't say. With a final defiant snort, the blonde turned back to his friends, "Come on guys. Let's go."

Chad and Karla raised their voices in protest, but Scorpius silenced them with a simple wave of his hand. He turned back towards Albus, his eyes now alive with an unreadable emotion. The brunette felt something heated churn in the pit of his stomach, and for the first time since he'd arrived he felt the vaguest notion of trepidation.

"Well played, Potter," Scorpius whispered, so softly Albus was sure the words were meant only for him, "but don't think this is over."

Then, without another word, the blonde brushed swiftly past him, knocking his shoulder briskly as he did so.

The other three quickly followed in tow, each sending Albus a silent glare laced with an unspoken threat. Albus merely glared back, lifting his chin in abhorrence.

Once they were finally gone, Albus flounced into his compartment, slamming the door shut behind him. The brunette collapsed into his seat, leaning his head heavily against the window. The glass felt cool against his skin and somehow soothed his riled temper. He was alone now, at least—for that much he was thankful.

It was true; he didn't have many friends, if any at all. When he was younger there had been James, Lily, and a few others he had spent his free time with. But over the years, James had become lost in a world of Quidditch and girls, Lily had somehow winded up in a long-term relationship, and Albus had been consumed by his studies. They had all grown apart, somehow. There was nothing for it really.

He didn't blame them of course—it had been bound to happen. He'd always known he was the black sheep in his family—the snake thrown in amongst the lions.

Every year he told himself that things would be different. _Every year_. Small droplets of rain began to patter against the window. Albus crossed his arms and sunk lower into his seat. Well…so much for this year.

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

"Ugh, I really hate Potters," Karla hissed, once the group was comfortably situated in another compartment.

Henry and Chad went on to agree enthusiastically while Scorpius merely stared out the window, his arms crossed. The three had been talking about Albus since they'd left the last compartment, but much to his teammates' dismay, Scorpius hadn't joined in on their bashing rant. Truthfully he had never been interested in that sort of thing, and the last thing he wanted to do on his train ride up to Hogwarts was talk about some arrogant, know-nothing Prefect. He did have to admit though…he was interested. Where had this boy's nerve come from? Up until a few minutes ago Albus Potter hadn't been on his personal radar at all.

Before he'd been appointed Slytherin Prefect last year, the boy had pretty much kept to himself. Of course, everyone knew that Albus Potter was top of their year, and that he took his Prefect duties _quite_ seriously, but beyond that Scorpius couldn't remember ever having said more than five words to the brunet that didn't involve arguing about detention.

Yet, something about what had just transpired had Scorpius' nerves on edge. There had been a certain quality and depth in those emerald eyes such as he had never seen before. There was so much in them, yet Scorpius hadn't been able to read a thing. That…had never happened to him before. He was intrigued, to say the least.

"What do you think, Scorpius?"

The blonde started. He turned back to his friends, blinking, "What do I think about what?"

Chad scoffed, "Scorp, do you ever pay attention?"

Scorpius threw the other boy an impish wink, "Not to you, Buffington."

"Boys this is serious!" Karla snapped, her dark eyes flashing. She leaned forward, "Scorpius," she said imploringly, "you can take care of him, can't you?"

"Who?"

"Albus Potter."

The blonde's lips twitched, and his good humor was abruptly snuffed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we should show him how _unwise_ it is to mess with anyone on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head, "And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

Karla shrugged, though her eyes flickered with mischief, "The usual way."

There was a moment where no one spoke and there was only the sound of rain slamming against the window. Scorpius swallowed thickly, and forced a sarcastic smile on his lips, "I don't know about that, Karla. Even with your looks," he eyed the girl up and down appreciatively, secretly enjoying the way she trembled under his gaze, "I'm not sure he would fall for it."

Karla stared at him, her resolve unrelenting, "But he might," she began slowly, "with you."

Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek, hard, "_Me_?"

"Yeah," Henry added, snickering, "we could play it just like we did Stephen."

The blonde bit back a grimace, "I thought we'd all agreed not to mention him anymore."

Henry waved him off, "Oh relax, Scorp. It's not like it's _your_ fault he transferred. The little fag got what was coming to him."

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but said nothing.

"Come on, Scorpius," Karla pleaded, "aren't you tired of the little prick walking around like he owns the place? Giving us detentions all the time?"

"Of course I am, but I really don't think—"

"It has to be you, Scorpius," Karla continued as if the blonde hadn't spoken, "He'll fall for it if it's you. _Everyone_ falls for you."

Scorpius sighed as his three teammates stared at him expectantly. He already knew he was relenting, though there was no doubting the unsettling feeling that sat bubbling in his stomach. He had so hoped things would be different this year. Each fall term seemed like a new beginning—like his life was a fresh slate just waiting to be written anew. Every year he told himself that he could change things—change himself. Every year he told himself he wouldn't let his ego and his concern for his reputation put him in a hole so deep that, by the time it was all said and done, he wouldn't have a hope of climbing back out again. After Stephen…Scorpius' chest seemed to press in on his lungs.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Well…so much for this year.

* * *

I gotta admit, I do like the Next Generation stories that I've read :) So I couldn't really help but join in on the fun. I'll try to update this story regularly, but _Obsessions_ and _The Darker Side of Me_ will probably be taking priority when it comes down to it (mostly b/c I really want to finish a long story for once lol). But do let me know what you think! I don't want to continue at all if nobody likes it :/

******Please Review! (for reasons mentioned above) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author**: Aima D. Duragon

**Rating**: This chapter is PG for language.

**Warnings**: future slash (ASP/SM)

**Spoilers**: SS, CS, PoA, GoF, Ootp, HBP, DH

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I own nothing...J. K. Rowling is the genius behind it all.

**A/N**: OMG it actually snowed in TX! Lol this was literally my first snow day _ever_ so I'm celebrating by posting a chapter :D!

To anyone who cares/wants to know, the main analogy in this chapter revolves around a chess game. It took me a long time but I actually included a pre-planned game of chess in the chapter. If anyone doesn't know how a chess board is counted, it goes like this:

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

- A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H

(if this diagram confuses you-cuz ff. net won't let me use tabs-just Google it and you should get a clearer picture)

So ya, the board basically just makes a giant grid (oh, and Scorpius is playing white, and Albus is playing black). If any of ya'll have chess boards at home I encourage you to play out the game :) it actually turned out kind of cool. So enough of my rambling! On with the story!

* * *

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

_It is a fool's prerogative to utter truths that no one else will speak._

-Neil Gaiman-

_**~xXxXxXx~**_

* * *

Less than two weeks later, the plan was ready to be set in motion. It was beautifully simplistic really, as many of their best plans were. Karla and Henry would be in charge of the research and brewing of the potions. Chad would be responsible for knowing the whereabouts of Albus Potter at all times, and digging up a little dirt on the side. And as for Scorpius—all he had to do was lie.

All he had to do…was make Albus Potter fall in love with him.

Had Scorpius been anyone else, he might have been worried about the complexities something like making somebody fall in love with you took. But Scorpius wasn't anyone else, and he definitely wasn't worried. It was all just a game, like chess. You had to plan, and anticipate, and you had to know how to exact an attack with such subtleness that your opponent couldn't help but fall in to your trap. Luckily, Scorpius was better at chess than most. And with the aid of a few well-placed charms and potions, well…he hardly thought it would be much of a challenge at all.

He and Chad had spent the better part of the two weeks memorizing everything there was to know about Albus: his class schedule, where and when he ate, the Professors he talked to, and a myriad of other things.

The usual monotonous ritual.

Scorpius had also taken to watching the brunette at random periods throughout the days. Coincidentally, he and Albus shared almost all of their classes, though he hardly thought the other boy noticed. He _always_ sat in the front row, and he was _always_ taking notes. Even during mealtimes, Albus usually had a book or two opened in front of him—it was no wonder he was top of their year.

Moreover, from what Scorpius observed, Albus was hardly ever predisposed to talk to anyone who didn't talk to him first—and, admittedly, Scorpius could count those people on one hand. Rose Weasley, and Lily Potter were the most frequent visitors. The two Gryffindors rarely came to the Slytherin common room, but the three could occasionally be found studying together in the library. The rest of the rather large Weasley clan joined in every once in a while, but Albus didn't seem to have a particular attachment to any of them, one way or another. Albus and his older brother James, however, seemed to studiously avoid each other. This idea puzzled Scorpius somewhat, given Albus' relationship with his sister. He mentally noted that Albus' brother might be a sensitive subject, and that the topic should be held off for a while once the plan was actually set in motion.

It was almost disappointing really. He had expected that the son of Harry Potter to be more…exciting. But this boy, he was deplorably monochromatic. Either that, or he was hiding something. Scorpius rather hoped it was the latter, for his own sake.

Fortunately, Scorpius was not disappointed. As the weeks passed, the blonde became more and more reassured that Albus' coldness was just a façade. Strangely enough, it had only taken one moment to _really_ persuade him of this. One morning, over breakfast, they had locked eyes—Albus had been reading as usual, and then, suddenly, looked up. Their gazes had been drawn to each other like magnets, and Scorpius remembered the inexplicable shiver that raced down his spine as he had stared into those burning emerald eyes. Scorpius had been the first to look away, not liking the strange fluttering feeling that lingered in his stomach.

zd

By the third Monday of classes, Scorpius was restless.

"Where is he?"

Chad glanced up from his Transfiguration book and gave Scorpius a timid smile, "You're going to start tonight?"

The blonde shrugged, peering over Chad's shoulder with feigned interest, "I don't see why not." The fire in the Slytherin common room crackled and hissed angrily as the wood crumbled into ash. Scorpius' eyes drifted to it, an unfamiliar feeling of anxiety washing through him once more. It had been like this ever since that morning Albus had caught him staring—the feeling would just hit him, suddenly, rocking him like a ship caught in a storm. He kept very still, and waited for the feeling to pass.

"I don't think Karla and my brother will be very happy when they find out you're going without telling them first."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Then I guess they shouldn't find out." He gave Chad a pointed look.

Chad frowned and turned his attention back to his book, "He's in the library. Usual table."

Without another word, Scorpius strode out of the common room and into the dungeon's main corridor, his steps heavy with purpose. Anxiousness clung to him like a shadow, but he ignored it, marking it off as nothing but pre-game jitters. Once he started the game, the feeling would subside. He had no doubt.

There was nothing to worry about.

Within minutes, Scorpius was in the library. His grey eyes scanned the few occupants and found Albus almost immediately. His head was bent dutifully over a rather intimidatingly thick book while his quill raced over some parchment. The blonde made his way over to Albus' table slowly, studying the other boy closely. This game was an art of finesse—it took time, patience, and it had no room for mistakes. If this plan was going to work, he would have to do more than just talk to the other boy; he would have to be able to decipher the truths behind Albus' expressions, and understand the way he carried himself when he walked. If this plan was going to work, Scorpius was going to have to learn how to look into Albus' eyes and already know what he was going to say.

The blonde had reached the table, and still Albus had not looked up. Making sure to keep his expression trained, Scorpius pulled out a chair and a sat across from the other boy. Still, Albus refused to look up, though Scorpius noticed his writing slow. He nearly smiled—the brunette was true to his cool demeanor. Scorpius expected no less. Albus was a Potter, and though Scorpius didn't know much, he did know one thing: Potters were stubborn to a fault.

No matter though. Stubbornness could be broken, if guided gently.

"That was rather clever of you," Scorpius said suddenly, breaking the silence that hung between them with a smirk, "on the train, I mean." Just like chess—white pawn to E4.

Albus' writing didn't pause, "I'm glad you think so." Black pawn to G6.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. The ceiling looked very dark, "Isn't there some sort of ineffable rule about Prefects not lying?" Bishop to C4.

"No." the other boy answered shortly. Pawn to E5.

Scorpius hummed and leaned farther back in his chair, "Well someone should really talk to the Headmaster about that then. Nobody wants to be a victim of abused power, right?" The blonde glanced at Albus, expecting and answer yet somehow knowing he wouldn't get one. White queen to F3. Next move was checkmate.

For a long while there was nothing but the sound of Albus' quill scratching vigorously against the parchment.

"What are you working on?"

The brunette's quill snapped right in two.

Albus lifted his head and that emerald gaze hit Scorpius like a stunning spell. The blonde let his chair fall to the ground. The legs hit with a loud thump, and Albus' eyes sharpened like blades of ice.

"Is there something you want, Malfoy?" Albus' voice was deceptively calm.

Scorpius kept his voice calm as well, and allowed himself a small smile "I'm just curious is all."

"About my homework?" Albus asked disbelievingly.

"About you," the blonde replied bluntly. He waited then, searching for anything—the merest flicker of reaction that might hint to what Albus was feeling. But he saw nothing. Scorpius pursed his lips. He'd never encountered anyone like this boy that sat before him now. Over the years, the blonde had grown somewhat accustomed to people wilting under his gaze, and swooning at the mention of a word. Scorpius had learned at a very young age that the name Malfoy earned him an assured spot at the bottom of the social ladder. He learned that he would have to work and sacrifice if he ever hoped to climb back up—he was simply fortunate enough to have been given the tools to do so.

Albus was the complete opposite. When the second Potter son had arrived at Hogwarts, everyone had been ready to worship him, just as they had worshiped James. Even when Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, there hadn't been a single soul willing to hold it against him. He was Harry Potter's son after all—he could've had the world with a wave of his hand. But Albus hadn't wanted it. Any part of it. He'd been given everything, and squandered it. And for what? That was the one thing Scorpius was really curious about.

"Well don't be," Albus answered finally, his jaw tense and his brow tight, "there's nothing to find out."

Scorpius studied the brunette's expression thoughtfully, the hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. The blonde leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers. He stared straight at the other boy, trying with all his might to see through the cold green shield that masked Albus' soul.

This was his favorite part of the game—breaking down the walls. "I don't think that's true at all," the blonde said, his voice on the edge of mocking. He was still waiting for Albus' next move.

Albus' eyes narrowed, and his cheeks flared with color "Yeah? Well sorry to disappoint."

Scorpius smiled softly, "Do you always sit alone?" The blonde was rewarded with a brief flash of emotion, like lightning reflecting off a stormy sea. Scorpius couldn't name the emotion, but he was pleased nevertheless.

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way." Black knight to F6—the brunette was daring, Scorpius had to give him that.

But Scorpius wasn't fazed, "Why?" Pawn to G4.

"You're obviously not good at taking hints. Here, I'll make it easier for you." The brunette's grin was laced with malice, "Leave." Pawn to C6.

"Last time I checked, this was a public library." White pawn to G5—this game was his.

"Well this is _my_ table."

"Just like the compartment on the train was yours?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy, or I swear I'll—"

"Give me detention?"

Scorpius continued to smile, but Albus, it seemed, was not amused, "You really think I'm stupid, don't you." Black pawn to D5.

Scorpius blinked and something in the Prefect's tone made his smile fall. He hadn't expected that turn. White bishop fall back to B3.

Albus' glare shot him straight through, "You and your stupid Quidditch team think this is just some big game don't you. You all sit on your petty little thrones and laugh as people unknowingly throw themselves in the fire for you. The rest of us are just expendable pawns to you. You think no one notices?" Black knight takes pawn at E4.

Scorpius' mouth was dry, and his tongue felt like sandpaper against his lips as he tried to wet them, "Now look here, Potter…" No. This isn't how it was supposed to—protect by moving pawn to H4.

"And you," Albus continued scathingly, "you're the worst of them—you're the one they follow. You walk around, playing king, but in reality you're just a spineless coward, too afraid to do anything that might upset your little hierarchy. You really think to have everyone fooled? Well I'm not, and I don't want to play your game." Black queen to B6.

Blood rushed hotly to the blonde's cheeks. His temper was beginning to flare, "Why don't you turn those analytical skills in on yourself for a second, Potter," Scorpius seethed, "You sit all alone in here like you're some sort of bloody martyr—wearing that stupid Prefect badge around and thinking it actually means something to the rest of us. You're so damned concerned not only with staying out of your father's shadow, but your brother's and sister's as well, that it's winded you up with nothing, with no one to blame but yourself. You—" Scorpius snapped his mouth shut, his eyes going wide. But it was too late. The words had been said, and the damage had been done. White pawn to D3. How could he have let himself lose control so easily?

Albus sat as stone—cold, hard, and unmoving.

"Merlin," Scorpius took in a shaky breath, "look, Potter, this isn't what I came here to—"

He was cut off by the loud slam of Albus snapping his book shut. Their gaze finally broke and Scorpius felt his stomach drop like lead. The brunette proceeded to shove his supplies into his bookbag, not much caring whether he bent or ripped his papers in the process. Then he paused, his shoulders seizing abruptly. With apparent difficulty, he looked back at Scorpius.

"I suppose you think you've hurt me—saying all those things—don't you?" Black bishop to G4.

Scorpius frowned, "Potter, I didn't mean to—" He didn't have any other options; white queen takes bishop at G4.

"Well you didn't hurt me," the brunette interrupted shortly, "I've heard it all a thousand times before."

Scorpius didn't know how to react to that, but the unsettling feeling was surging back with renewed vigor.

"You don't know me." Black queen to F2. Check.

There was a long pause.

"I know," Scorpius replied gently, not knowing what else to say. He was rather baffled really. First, by the fact that Albus was still talking to him, considering what had just transpired, and second, by why the brunet's stare had thrown him so off kilter. He had plans and routines for how this was all supposed to happen, but now, all of a sudden, he couldn't think—he couldn't remember what it was he was _supposed_ to say. White king to E1. It was, to say the least, disorienting.

Albus nodded curtly and threw his bag over his shoulder, "Good." Not sparing another moment, Albus walked away from the table. Black queen to F1. Checkmate.

Scorpius gazed after him in silent awe. The brunet barely made it ten steps before Scorpius called after him, "Hey, Potter!" The words bubbled up, unbidden. Albus paused, but did not turn. "You don't know me either."

Albus was still for but a moment before he continued walking.

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

To say the least, Albus was unsettled by the inexplicable actions of Scorpius Malfoy. He walked out of the library as fast as his feet would carry him, and made his way distractedly through the corridors that lead down to the dungeons. What on earth had that been about? With an insuppressible shudder, he remembered the words the blonde had whispered to him on the train—"don't think this is over." Albus, of course, had dismissed the words almost at once. Slytherins regularly tossed out empty threats. Albus frowned—then again, they also regularly tossed out loaded ones.

This was the part of his house the rest of his family could never hope to understand. Social life in Slytherin was, in fact, not very social at all; it was a hungry struggle for power. Friends, as people so loosely called them, were just a means of gaining a loyal circle (or as Albus often fondly called them: an army of mindless trolls). There were really only two types of people in Slytherin: the manipulators and the manipulated. And Albus certainly wasn't the latter.

He may not know his housemates very well, but he wasn't stupid. He'd noticed the odd number of steeled glances he'd been receiving from the Quidditch team ever since their encounter on the Hogwarts Express. Albus was no fledgling when it came to being watched; he _knew_ what it felt like to have eyes following him across a room.

But why would they be watching him?

Scorpius' accusations in the library rushed back in a stinging blur. Those words had hit a little too close for comfort. They may not know him, but they had done their research. He was just lucky that he'd kept his calm enough to get in the last word with the blonde. Living in his family's shadow…did his housemates really think him so lowly as all that? He had hoped that maybe…after he had been made Prefect…Albus shook his head. He was being stupid. He'd never cared what his housemates had thought of him before, and he wasn't about to start now.

He couldn't care less what a bunch of snakes thought of him.

None of them could've imagined what it had been like—coming to Hogwarts, _knowing_ where you supposed to go…knowing where everyone _expected_ you to go, and then—with one word—having your whole world collapse in on itself. The embarrassment. The shame. They couldn't have imagined it. Any of them. He didn't belong in Slytherin.

Of course, he would never admit it to anyone.

Albus entered the Slytherin common room, thinking that the word frustrated couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. He threw an icy glare at the few students who happened to glance his way, and stormed down the hall to his dorm.

He tossed his bookbag unceremoniously on his trunk and threw himself down on his bed, muttering his usual privacy spells and pulling the curtains closed. He knew he was still dressed in his robes, but he didn't really care. His mind was too jumbled.

What was Malfoy's issue, coming to the library and saying those things to him? Who did he think he was messing with? The blonde's Quidditch position may have earned him the title "Prince of Slytherin", but he was Albus bloody Potter. He may not be a Gryffindor, but his name still meant something.

Merlin knew no one else stood up to those Quidditch tossers.

And so what, now they were trying to exact their revenge on him? Why else would they watch him…and why else would Scorpius Malfoy have talked to him? Albus couldn't see any other possibilities. The thought very nearly lightened his mood. It showed they didn't know him nearly as well as they thought.

The brunet rolled onto his back, head cradled in his hands, as his eyes danced listlessly in thought. If he was right, then no doubt Scorpius and his pathetic Quidditch posy had some sort of contingency planned for him. A small grin tugged at the corners of Albus' mouth. Perhaps this wasn't so misfortunate. If he was lucky—if he could properly expose the rules they broke—it may be grounds enough for suspension. Hell, depending on the severity of said rule breaking, it might even get them expelled. The smile on Albus' face became fully realized.

This would have to be played very carefully.

The door to his dorm creaked open, announcing the entrance of his roommates.

"You sure you're alright Scorp?"

Albus perked. That was one of the Buffington brothers.

"I'm fine, Henry," Scorpius' voice sounded tight. There was a muffled thump as the two boys threw their bags to the ground.

"But, Chad said that—"

"I don't give a flying fuck what Chad said!" the blonde snapped tersely. "If I tell you I'm fine, then I'm fine, so just bugger off will you?"

"Right," Henry replied, blowing out a heavy breath, "sorry."

The two boys didn't speak for the rest of the evening, and that night Albus fell asleep to the thoughts of a plan well thwarted.

* * *

I hope that all wasn't too confusing! This story doesn't have a beta (which I'm actually ok with b/c it gives me something to do while my other stories are being proofed lol). Do let me know if there are any stupid mistakes though! Thanks much!

******Let me know what you think! Pleeeeeease review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author**: Aima D. Duragon

**Rating**: This chapter is PG for language.

**Warnings**: future slash (ASP/SM)

**Spoilers**: SS, CS, PoA, GoF, Ootp, HBP, DH

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I own nothing...J. K. Rowling is the genius behind it all.

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait for this chapter! But I hope it's enjoyed :)

* * *

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

_All things truly wicked start from innocence._

-Ernest Hemingway-

_**~xXxXxXx~**_

* * *

This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought. Scorpius glowered, trying his utmost to keep his attention focused on the Potions lesson instead of a certain brunet who was furiously scribbling notes at the front of the classroom. It had been exactly one week since their run-in in the library, and frankly, Scorpius' nerves were a wreck. He knew the best thing to do after falling off a broom was to hop right back on, but for some reason…he just couldn't bring himself to talk to do it—he couldn't bring himself to talk to Albus again.

It was like, when Albus had looked at him, he had _known_.

Scorpius knew it was impossible of course. Albus couldn't possibly know about the plan. The brunet may be top of their year, but he was no diviner. Scorpius blanched. Unless he _was_ a diviner. The blonde pressed his face into his hands, groaning softly. This did not bode well.

When had playing pranks stopped being fun anyway? Scorpius sighed, already knowing the answer. It was when he became the one taking the brunt of the emotional backlash.

"You alright there, Scorp?"

Scorpius started, throwing Chad a dazed look before nodding unenthusiastically.

Chad leaned in towards him, peering over at his notes with a skeptical look. The blonde covered his mostly blank parchment with his arm, his short temper already heating. "I'm fine, Buffington."

The other boy raised a dubious brow before his hazel eyes slithered across the classroom to finally settle on Albus. He glanced between Albus and Scorpius for a few suspended moments, and Scorpius felt his throat go inexplicably tight.

"What did he say to you in the library that night?" Chad whispered to him in a low voice so that Henry and Karla wouldn't hear.

"I don't know what you mean," Scorpius evaded, distracting himself by picking up his quill and scratching down whatever fragments of information he could understand from the board.

Chad sighed, "I think you do know. You think after six years I don't know what you look like when you're bothered by something?"

Scorpius very nearly smiled. "Karla and Henry don't, and they've known me just as long."

"Karla and my brother are also self-absorbed imbeciles."

Scorpius did smile then. He looked over at Chad to see him smiling back, his eyes tinged with mirth. It was true—of all the people he'd met here at Hogwarts, no one knew him better than Chad did. He didn't know why exactly—besides Quidditch they really didn't have much in common—but there was a depth in him that was reserved for Chad alone. They both understood what was between them, and alike or not, appreciated it for what it was.

"So?" Chad pushed, "The library?"

Scorpius shrugged and inclined his face towards the other boy's, so that his voice was barely audible, "I don't know really. He just threw me off is all. I tried the usual stuff and," the blonde shrugged again, ever struggling to maintain his nonchalant mask, "he didn't bite."

Chad hummed and nodded, glancing back towards Albus with newfound interest. "Well," he began, "maybe you're going to have to try something _unusual_ with him."

Scorpius quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…if he can see through that hubristic façade of yours as easily as you're letting on, then you should drop it. Let him see more of the real you."

"I happen to resent that," Scorpius batted with a playful smirk, "My personality is no façade. I happen to be _genuinely_ self-absorbed and _deeply_ shallow."

Try as he might, Chad couldn't suppress the laugh that tore through him. The two boys separated as every head in the class turned to face him—including Albus'. The blonde found himself going red for a reason that had nothing to do with embarrassment.

Professor Hughes turned along with his students. "Yes, Mr. Buffington?"

The Professor's voice sobered whatever remnant of humor was still bubbling in Chad's chest.

"Is there some point I've made you would like to expand on?"

Chad shook his head coolly (a proper Slytherin reaction), "No sir."

Hughes threw him a wink and a grin before diving right back into where he left off. Scorpius blew out a breath. Thank Merlin for Professors who liked Quidditch.

Everyone in the class turned back. Everyone except Albus. Large green eyes remained locked on him and Scorpius could almost hear the unspoken condescension that resonated in the brunet's gaze.

_Idiot_, Albus' eyes said, and Scorpius felt his lips pull into a frown as something inside his stomach coiled hotly. He was a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! What was he doing, shrinking under this boy's gaze like a flower caught in the sun? He glared down at the other boy, mustering all the fire he could summon.

"Oi!" Karla hissed, snapping Scorpius' attention to her, "what the hell are you two on about?"

Scorpius looked back at Albus, but he had already turned around, his hand once again flying across his parchment. The blonde's frown deepened.

"Nothing. But we need to have a meeting. Tonight."

"Does that mean we're starting soon?" Karla did nothing to mask the excitement in her voice.

Scorpius turned back towards her, his resolve now burning. He wasn't about to let a Potter get the best of him. He could do this. "Yes, it does."

Karla's returning grin was as wide as it was malicious, "Brilliant."

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought. Albus sat brooding, taking his frustration out on his quill as he scratched down the nonsense Professor Hughes was spouting. (Honestly the man was worthless—he couldn't even spell the potion's ingredients correctly). Unfortunately, the ineptitude of Professor Hughes was not—at the moment—the main source of his chagrin. No, the source stemmed from a certain blonde boy seated at the back of the room.

It had already been a week since his strange little encounter with Scorpius Malfoy in the library, and Albus was about ready to crack.

The first couple of days, he had been understanding. Albus was sure he hadn't been exactly…cooperative with the way Scorpius and his friends had wanted their little plan to begin. He acknowledged that they probably needed some time to regroup.

The next couple of days had been more unsettling. He hadn't caught Scorpius looking his way so much as once. Not _once_. In fact, the blonde seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him.

By the sixth day, Albus knew something was off.

_You don't know me either_.

Those words plagued him. They were a constant echo in his mind. They made him waver when he knew he shouldn't.

Albus shook his head, not wanting to go through this argument with himself again.

Of course he knew Scorpius. They had lived together for over five years. True, they had never really spoken much beyond terse casualties, but the sheer proximity they held was enough to convince Albus that he knew everything he _cared_ to know about his fellow Slytherin.

Or so he had thought.

But what did it matter? What did he really care? It didn't really make much of a difference if the blonde and his friends had a plan for him or not. In fact, it was probably better if they didn't. Easier. He didn't need to chance getting attached anyway. There was no way he could handle it. Not after what happened last time. Indeed, if Scorpius Malfoy never spoke to him again it would be too soon.

Yes, it would be much better if nothing happened.

_You don't know me either_.

Albus grimaced. Stupid.

Just then, a sharp laughter broke through the room. Albus—along with the rest of the class—turned back to stare at Chad Buffington, who very much looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Inevitably, Albus' eyes then moved to Scorpius, who was smiling at his friend with a certain brightness that made the brunet's stomach twinge. That brightness dimmed however, when the blonde's gaze locked with his own. Albus didn't know exactly what moved through him at that moment, but it made his head feel light and dizzy, and his pulse pound like a drum in his throat. All he knew at that moment was that he resented Scorpius with every fiber of his being for daring to come and talk to him that day in the library. And he hated him even more…for not trying to do it again.

He hated that he _wanted_ Scorpius to do it again. He hated that it made him feel pathetic. He hated that it made him feel weak.

And he hated that Scorpius was, undoubtedly, an idiot.

The blonde looked away, and it was only then that Albus realized that the entire class had already turned back around, and that Professor Hughes was talking again. With a sneer and a sigh of agitation, Albus turned back to his notes, attempting to forget the silver eyes that were no longer staring at him…and probably never would again.

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

The next day found Albus weaving his way through a crowded hallway, his arms laden with his usual formidable stack of books. Shoulders pushed and elbows jabbed, causing Albus to grit his teeth in annoyance. He was one sidelong look away from giving everyone in the corridor a week's detention with Filch (who had become—if possible—even more crass in his twilight years).

Just as the thought left his mind, he saw the flash of a hand in his face, and before he knew it, his books were shoved to the floor. By the time Albus even thought to look, the perpetrator was already scurrying down the hall in a flurry of indistinguishable black robes. Albus growled and stooped down to the floor, gathering his books one at a time and muttering under his breath about the stupidity of underclassmen.

"Probably a sodding Gryffindor."

Then, suddenly, there was a slender pale hand on the book he was reaching for.

Heart leaping into his throat, Albus looked up. Scorpius kneeled just in front of him, his lips raised in a coy smile. The blonde handed the book to Albus, which he took almost mechanically.

"Hi again," Scorpius said.

Albus bit his lip before responding a meek, "Hello."

Scorpius avoided the following awkward silence by proceeding to gather the remainder of Albus' scattered books. The brunet regarded him carefully.

"I saw the kid who knocked down your books—second year Gryffindor I think." Scorpius rose to his feet, the larger half of Albus' books enfolded in one strong arm. "Do you need any help with these?"

Albus stood slowly, glancing between his captive books and the boy who held them. "No, I don't." He put out his hand, silently asking to have the rest of his property returned.

Scorpius stared down at his hand, looking about ready to laugh, "I have a free period now. I really don't mind helping you. I'll carry them to your next class if you'd like."

Albus glowered as his mind spun with thoughts. He had to decide right here, right now, if this was what he wanted. Did he want a shot at revenge against the people who thought they could so easily best him? Did he want to chance it?

Damn but it was hard to think with the blonde staring at him like that. His eyes were lit with an unspoken challenge, seeming to dare Albus to back down and mocking his moment of hesitation.

"Sure," Albus ground out before he could think better of it, "this way then."

Albus ignored the broad grin that swept across Scorpius' face and turned to walk down the hall. Scorpius hurriedly fell in step next to him.

"So what class are you going to that you need so many books for?"

"Ancient Runes," Albus replied shortly, his mind still buzzing.

"Yeck," Scorpius made a face, "What're you taking that for?"

"I didn't want a free period."

He could feel the blonde looking at him—it made the side of his face tingle unpleasantly. But he refused to acknowledge the look. At all costs he had to maintain control of the situation. As long as he maintained control, there was nothing to worry about.

Or so he had to tell himself.

They walked for the next few minutes in what Albus would have considered stiff silence, had Scorpius not been whistling the entire time, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Frankly, Albus couldn't stand it. If he had to be ill at ease, then at least the blonde could act like he was the same.

Albus had to hold back a sigh of relief when they finally reached his classroom. He turned back towards Scorpius, "My books?"

The other boy smirked, "A simple thank you wouldn't hurt, you know." He handed Albus his books.

Very much hoping they were done, Albus made to open the door. Scorpius caught his arm at the last moment.

"Hey," Scorpius practically forced Albus to face him again. The brunet mentally noted how strong he was before pulling his arm away. "I just wanted to say…about the other night in the library—"

"You _don't_ have to say anything—"

"But I want to," Scorpius' face was the epitome of seriousness—his mouth was pressed together in a firm line and his eyes were like pools of molten mercury. "It—it wasn't right for me to talk to you the way I did. So…I'm sorry."

Albus' jaw nearly dropped. In fact, it took all six years of his Slytherin prowess to keep his expression cool and collected. A Malfoy, apologizing? He was sure he'd never witnessed anything so unbelievable in his life.

The blonde scratched at the back of his neck, smiling tentatively, "I just mean that…well, I guess I think we got off to a rocky start, and," he moved almost imperceptibly closer, "I want to try again. If you'll let me that is."

Somewhere along the way, a dry lump had formed in Albus' throat. He swallowed against it and stepped back. For some reason it was hard to have a coherent thought with the other boy standing so close.

Just play along, Albus told himself, play along…but not like you already know the game he's playing. If he jumped in too readily, Scorpius would be sure to notice. The blonde was a Slytherin after all.

"Why?" Albus asked unsurely.

"Same reason I said before," Scorpius shrugged, "I'm curious."

"You've never been curious about me before."

"You never stood up to me like that before." Scorpius quipped without skipping a beat.

Albus raised a disbelieving brow at the bold boy, but otherwise said nothing. Frankly he couldn't think of a single reply but, "I suppose."

Scorpius beamed.

Albus swallowed again, and pushed off the flush in his cheeks by straightening his tie.

"Bye then."

"Bye, Albus." Something in Scorpius' voice made the hairs on the back of Albus' neck stand on end, "See you at dinner."

* * *

I feel like I have a problem with moving my plot forward too quickly but whatever...the nice thing about Albus and Scorpius is that they can't really be out of character lol

******All good things come to those who REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author**: Aima D. Duragon

**Rating**: This chapter is PG for language.

**Warnings**: future slash (ASP/SM)

**Spoilers**: SS, CS, PoA, GoF, Ootp, HBP, DH

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I own nothing...J. K. Rowling is the genius behind it all.

**A/N**: Man I'm an updating fiend lately! This chapter was hard to write-as many build up chapters are-but they must be done!

* * *

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

_I don't know why it has to be so black and white for you and me when there's a million colors in between, and we could be anything._

-Nolan Sotillo-

_**~xXxXxXx~**_

* * *

The remaining hours of that day dwindled quickly, and before Albus was ready to admit, it was dinnertime. The sound of the library clock chiming sank into him—the heavy sound of a death bell tolling. Albus closed his book slowly, quite sure he was closing it on the same page he had opened to. The Transfiguration essay due in two weeks time, sat untouched at his side, still only three-quarters done. Gingerly, the brunet folded the parchment and placed it in his bag, pointedly ignoring the fact that his hands were trembling.

Without even bothering to return his books to their appropriate shelves, Albus picked up his bag and walked out into the corridor. He needed to get to the Great Hall early, or at least, get there before Scorpius did. That way, if the blonde wanted to talk to him, he could, and if not then Albus could simply go about his mealtime as usual.

The unfortunate thing was, Albus hadn't a clue what he _would _say if in fact his fellow Slytherin did decide to sit next to him.

He had been thinking about it all day. Of course he had rather quickly deduced that the best way to thwart Scorpius' plan was to figure out exactly what it was. The problem was figuring it out in such a way that Scorpius wouldn't know he'd figured it out. He couldn't very well just come out and say 'Oh hey, so seeing as I know all about your little plot to get revenge on me, mind letting me in on the details?'.

Albus scowled—he'd never been good at this sort of thing. Talking to people. He always seemed to say things he didn't mean…or mean things he didn't say. So he tried his best to avoid talking to people, and when it was absolutely necessary, he did his utmost to keep the conversation short and to the point. Sure it made him come across as cool and hard, but better that than awkward and dim. He wasn't a bloody Hufflepuff after all.

But he had to figure out something before—

"Hey, Albus!"

Albus started, whirling around in an angry blur to see his younger sister's smiling face beaming at him. The brunet grumbled a weak hello before he continued walking.

Lily, however, was not put off. She fell in step next to him, her hands clasped behind her back, and her dark scarlet curls bouncing with a cheery air. "So are you going to eat dinner with us tonight?"

"I thought James had me banished from the Gryffindor table," Albus replied archly.

"Oh, you're not still on about that are you?"

Albus didn't reply.

"He didn't mean it, Alby." She nudged his shoulder gently, "You know James—he likes…being dramatic."

Albus snorted, shaking his head, "He likes being a prissy git you mean?"

The redhead sighed, shaking her head as well. Albus knew that the rift between he and James made their little sister a whit more than uncomfortable, but all in all it couldn't be helped. It had been going on for so long…and there was too much pride involved.

"Then how about we sit at the Ravenclaw table with Rose," Lily pressed, "That'd be alright wouldn't it?"

"Lils," Albus' lips twitched, "I can't today."

Lily leaned in towards him, her eyes going large like they always did when she was trying to read him, "Why not?"

Albus pointedly avoided her searching gaze, "I just can't."

"That's hardly a reason, Albus."

She had used his proper name. That meant she was getting irritated.

"Well then I suppose you'll have to do without one." Lily tensed abruptly and straightened.

Oh now he'd done it.

"Fine, then. Go and eat by yourself again. See if I care." With a final huff, his sister stormed off down the hall without so much as a backwards glance.

Albus had done this little dance with her often enough to know that she would come around in a day or so. He supposed that was just the way fourteen-year-old girls were—that, and he knew that he was Lily's favorite brother. Not that James was much competition. Insufferable prat.

Far too soon, he was walking into the Great Hall. He noticed Lily and Rose seated at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Rose sent him a small smile, which his sister promptly chided her for. Ignoring Lily, Albus smiled back before making for the Slytherin table. He scanned it quickly, and felt his feet stumble beneath him as his eyes fell upon an unmistakable white blonde head.

Albus righted himself as nonchalantly as possible. Luckily, Scorpius hadn't noticed him yet. Maybe he could still—

"Oi, Albus!" Scorpius' voice resounded through the hall, and a veil of silence seemed to fall over them. Albus didn't miss the not-so-subtle turning of heads as he continued towards the Slytherin table. Eyes followed him like he was the polar north to their compass. Honestly…didn't they have anything better to do?

Once he drew near enough, Scorpius threw him a beaming grin—laced with a touch too much humor—and gestured at the open seat next to him. "I saved you a seat," the blonde's smile finally fell into the mocking smirk hidden underneath.

Albus noticed the two Buffington brothers seated across the table watching him through veiled lashes. As smoothly as he could manage, the brunet lowered himself into the seat next to Scorpius.

Everything in the hall seemed to go still; every breath in the room held in baited anticipation. After all, any interaction between a Malfoy and a Potter was bound to make a good show.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Albus piled a slice of buttered bread and some vegetable casserole onto his plate, and flipped to the leafed page in his Charms book. Scorpius and the brothers were still watching him, he knew—along with nearly every other soul in the hall—but Albus kept his eyes fixed on his textbook, refusing to be lured into the game on anyone's terms but his own. He took a bite out of his bread, but barely tasted it.

Scorpius made a small sound, somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff before turning away to continue his conversation with Henry and Chad.

Soon, the tension in the room eased. And, as everyone else dropped into the easy routine of dinner, Albus felt his own tension rise.

Half an hour into dinner, Scorpius still had not so much as uttered a word in his direction. Frankly, it was driving Albus to distraction. This was no proper way to conduct a plan. Wasn't the object to lure in the prey with deceitful adulations to give them a false sense of security? Why bother talking to him at all if they were going to take any other route? Albus had obviously given his fellow Slytherins too much credit, if they were fumbling this early in the game. Honestly—ignoring him like he wasn't even there.

Albus bit his lip, staring down at the words he was supposed to be reading. How long had he been on this page anyway? Probably too long. Albus turned the page, realizing he was now in the middle of an explanation of a complex charm he didn't even know the name of.

This was not going well at all.

What were they talking about anyway? Albus transferred his attention to the conversation. Quidditch? Is that all people like them ever talked about?

"Wanna go throw the quaffle around tonight, Scorp?" Henry asked barbarically, his mouth practically spilling over with masticated chicken.

"Can't tonight. I need to get started on that bloody Transfiguration essay."

"Already?" Henry exclaimed, "But it's not due for two more weeks!"

"Yeah, and it will probably take me about that long to write it if want any sort of chance at getting an E. You know how wretched I am at that class."

Chad sighed heavily, "Yeah, I should probably start soon too. How long is it supposed to be again?"

"Three and a half feet," Albus started, realizing that the voice that had just spoken had been his own. Within a moment his heart was pounding in his throat. Clenching his jaw and pressing his teeth together, the brunet turned to see the three boys staring at him—Scorpius with a coquettish sort of sneer curling on his lips.

"Er…thanks," Chad replied, unsurely."

Albus nodded.

There was a long moment of silence. Panic rose in Albus' throat like bile.

"So are you finished then?" Scorpius asked, his voice cool as an autumn wind.

Albus' attention centered in on the blonde. Eyes the color of the sky filtered though an opaque silver screen stared back at him, bright and electric. Scorpius looked at him as if he'd just found something he'd been searching for. Albus didn't like it. The panic he'd felt just moments before melded into something just between annoyance and anger.

"Finished with what?"

"With ignoring me, of course." Scorpius flashed a white smile.

"What do you mean ignoring—" Albus quickly realized he was shouting when most of the Slytherin and half the Ravenclaw students turned towards them. Scorpius' smile only broadened, and at that point Albus was quite sure that the emotion surging through him had just crossed over the threshold of anger. "I didn't—you were the one who—I can't believe you would—" Albus cut himself short and looked away, hoping to find calmness somewhere in the mutilated scraps of food on his plate. He didn't.

"Albus?" Scorpius tried to lean into his line of sight, "You were saying?"

The hackles on the back of Albus' neck stood on end. He forced himself to look at the blonde once more. "_You _were the one who invited me to sit with you," Albus said evenly, "not the other way around."

Scorpius exchanged a quick look with Chand and Henry before turning back to Albus, a pale brow quirked, "And?"

"And," the brunet seethed through gritted teeth, "I don't know you or your friends, and I certainly don't know much about Quidditch. How do you expect me to join your conversation under such circumstances?"

Scorpius hadn't stopped grinning. It made Albus want to punch him in the mouth.

The blonde nodded slowly, placing his arms on the table and leaning forward. "Well," he gestured across the table, "this is Chad Buffington and that's his brother Henry. They're on the Slytherin Quidditch team and they've lived in the same room and shared the same classes with you for six years now. I'm surprised you've never bumped into them."

Albus' glare was cold and hard as ice, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Malfoy. I'm the one doing you the favor here."

"Oh? A favor is it?"

"Yes."

"Well as long as you're doing me favors, I don't suppose you'll mind doing me one more."

Albus' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Help me with my Transfiguration essay."

Albus' mouth opened and closed several times, wanting to say words, but somehow unable to form them. He finally settled with an incredulous, "Excuse me?"

The blonde leaned towards him further, but Albus held still, knowing that moving away would make him appear weak. His nose tickled with the fresh citrusy scent that Scorpius wore.

"Come on, Albus," Scorpius pouted imploringly, "You've already started on it haven't you?"

"Well, yes of course, but that hardly constitutes—"

"And you scored an O on your Transfiguration O.W.L didn't you?"

Albus flushed. "I studied," the brunet batted.

"I'm sure."

Albus didn't know how to respond to that so he just settled for another glare.

"Come on, Albus," Scorpius said pleadingly, "please?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Well that's easy," Scorpius smirked, "'cause I'm a bloody joy to work with."

Chad and Henry simpered while Albus rolled his eyes. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"You only say that because you don't know me."

"Who said I wanted to get to know you?"

"You did."

Albus blanched, "When?"

Scorpius tilted his head ever so slightly, and the change of light sharpened the dancing mirth in his eyes, "When you said you'd let me try again." Whatever thoughts were running through the blonde's head, he'd obviously come to the conclusion that he was in control. And maybe he was…here. After all, this was Scorpius' realm—his kingdom. He felt comfortable and powerful here, among his subjects—so different from how he was when they were alone.

Albus needed play this game at his home field as much as possible if he wanted a shot at winning. It had to be subtle—a balance of push and pull.

"Fine," Albus lifted his chin defiantly, "meet me in the Library in a hour."

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

Dinner had gone better than perfectly, Scorpius thought jovially as he sauntered down the corridor to the library. In fact he'd almost enjoyed it. Talking to the Prefect was, indeed, a lot more entertaining when he was out of his element. He couldn't help but enjoy watching the arrogant little brunet squirm. It had made him remember why he had always enjoyed this. He truly had almost forgotten.

The blonde entered the library, very aware of the self-satisfied smirk he was currently wearing. He spotted Albus at his usual table, hunched over a lengthy sample of parchment.

"Hullo again, Albus," Scorpius said, sliding fluidly into the open seat next to the brunet as opposed to the one directly across.

Albus merely favored him with a mild glare. "Malfoy," he greeted.

"So," Scorpius pulled out his own parchment, "Transfiguration then?"

Contrary to what Scorpius had expected—and actually intended—they were rather productive. Three hours later found the blonde mentally exhausted, but over halfway done with his essay. It was annoying to admit, but Albus wasn't half bad as a teacher. He was single-minded about his schoolwork to a fault. Any time Scorpius had tried to steer the conversation in a non-Transfiguration direction, the brunet had promptly steered it right back. But what was probably more surprising was the manor in which Albus taught him. He spoke forcefully but without sternness, and whenever Scorpius was having trouble, Albus wasn't even demeaning about it. Frustrated maybe, but never demeaning. It was strange. Unexpected.

"You're actually not a bad writer," Albus leaned over him, examining Scorpius' work with a calculating look.

"Yeah, well be sure to tell Professor Green that next time you see him. I'll assure you he won't agree." Scorpius wrinkled his nose, scanning over his work once more. At least he felt like he understood the material he was writing about—that was new.

"You don't try very hard in Transfigurations do you."

Scorpius shrugged, "There's not much point when I get sub-par marks for whatever effort I put in."

Albus chuckled, shaking his head, "You really think Green has it in for you?"

"Yes," the blonde replied without hesitation.

"Why?"

"He's Hufflepuff's Head of House," Scorpius said this as if it were the obvious answer.

Albus' green eyes were bright, "And yet my marks don't seem to be suffering."

"You aren't the Slytherin Quidditch captain."

"But I'm a Slytherin Prefect."

"But you're also a Potter," Scorpius looked at him then, "son of the wizarding world's savior, and I'm a Malfoy, grandson of a Death Eater…and that's just how things are." The gravity of his own words sank in as all hint of light left Albus' eyes. All of a sudden, a terrifying jolt raced down Scorpius' spine. He'd said too much. It was sort of an unspoken rule between Slytherins to never mention the war, for obvious reasons. Even though the war had ended over 30 years ago, the darkness of it still lingered. It was a painful subject—raw in their hearts in a way that their parents could never comprehend.

"I—" Something flickered across Albus' gaze before he shook his head and looked away.

Scorpius looked away as well, and the two busied themselves with packing up their things in awkward silence.

"My father," Albus began slowly, "told me a lot of stories about your father, and I'm sure…that yours has told you a lot about mine."

"Naturally."

"How many of the stories are true, I don't know, but I really don't care either way."

Scorpius' brow knitted together in wonder. He paused and looked over at the other boy, a strange foreboding feeling rising in his chest like smoke. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Albus gazed back at him, his eyes a sharp electrifying green that seemed to grab Scorpius' attention with an icy authority, "that you aren't your father, and I'm not mine. You being a Malfoy and me being a Potter doesn't mean anything to me." Albus stood fully, shouldering his schoolbag, "Just thought you should know."

Scorpius' jaw went limp. Where in the world had _that _come from? He stared up at the other boy, searching for any hint of mischief in his expression, but strangely found none. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

It was hard to admit, but maybe getting to know Albus would be…interesting. Or, not miserable at least.

_Just don't get attached again, _Scorpius reprimanded. He knew he was going to have to watch himself around the brunet. The mere thought of the things he had in store for Albus was already beginning to make him quiver. He would have to be careful.

Composure.

Patience.

Detachment.

Albus cleared his throat softly, "So, do you want to walk back to the common room then?"

Scorpius smiled and nodded in response, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

* * *

Yay stuff happening! Hope everyone enjoyed :)

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author**: Aima D. Duragon

**Rating**: This chapter is PG for language and innuendo.

**Warnings**: future slash (ASP/SM)

**Spoilers**: SS, CS, PoA, GoF, Ootp, HBP, DH

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I own nothing...J. K. Rowling is the genius behind it all.

**A/N**: Can I apologies enough for taking so long to update this story? Obsessions and Confessions have obviously stolen the spotlight a bit, but no worries I still plan on updating this! Anyway, thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me through my horrible sporadic updates.

Note: This chapter hasn't been beta'd...yet?

* * *

_**~xXxXxXx~**_

If the whole universe has no meaning, we should never have found out that it has no meaning: just as, if there were no light in the universe and therefore no creatures with eyes, we should never know it was dark. Dark would be without meaning.

C. S. Lewis

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

* * *

One week later found Scorpius sitting in the Slytherin dungeons, musing over his freshly completed Transfigurations essay. For once, he was actually satisfied with his work. Albus had met up with him twice more that week, and the blonde had been pleasantly surprised by how quickly he'd been able to finish the assignment. What wasn't so pleasant was that, now that his essay was done, he and Albus no longer had a reason to meet. Scorpius had at least hoped to draw their get-togethers out until the essay was due—if only to properly break the ice with his new prey of choice. But the brunet had been annoyingly averse to any subject of conversation not having to do with the complexities of turning a whistle into a wristwatch.

Albus still sat with them during meals, but that was basically it. If Albus' nose wasn't buried in a book, it was buried in parchment and ink.

So now he was in a bit of a predicament. He had to figure out his next step.

"Scorp?"

Scorpius jumped slightly, turning in his chair to see Chad standing over him, his brow pulled tight. The blonde threw his friend a tentative smile, "What is it?"

Chad's mouth quirked, "Karla and Henry want to see you."

"And they couldn't come tell me this themselves because?"

"Just come on, will you?"

Sighing, the blonde rolled up his parchment and slid it neatly into his bag. In one graceful movement, he stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder and training his expression into a cold blank mask. "Well, where are they then?"

"This way," Chad gestured before turning on his heel and marching towards the dormitories. Scorpius followed closely at his heels, annoyingly unsurprised when they suddenly found themselves standing outside the sixth year girls room. The brunet glanced up and down the hall before twisting the knob and slipping through the door. With a scowl, Scorpius followed suit.

There were suppose to be charms on the doorways that alerted the Prefects when a member of the opposite sex entered a dorm room, but—being Slytherins—Scorpius and his friends had no problem finding their way around the spell. They had been sneaking into each other's rooms since their third year.

Karla and Henry sat waiting on one of the beds, their heads bowed together as they conversed in hushed voices. The room was much darker than usual, and Scorpius had to blink through the dense black that hung heavy in the air.

The blonde wrinkled his nose and dropped his bag to the floor, "I wasn't aware this was a vampire meeting." Karla and Henry started, but Scorpius paid them no mind. Instead he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his wand, muttering a spell under his breath to light the candles in the room. "There. That's a bit less depressing."

"Scorp, stop being ridiculous and come sit down," Karla said with a huff.

Scorpius and Chad exchanged a quick look before walking to the bed opposite Karla and Henry and taking a seat, "So what's this all about anyway?"

Karla's eyes ignited like coals in a fire. "Well," she glanced over at Henry, her lips curling impishly, "Henry and I have something exciting to show you." She reached into the inside pocket of her robes and pulled out two vials. Tongue sweeping across her bottom lip she held them out, and the two bottles clinked like chimes in her palm.

Scorpius' brow lifted as he gazed between Karla and the vials, "What are they?"

"Passion and persuasion potions," Henry answered.

The blonde felt his throat go tight. He stared down at the glass bottles with a renewed interest, but with that interest came an unbidden swell of trepidation. But he kept his expression trained. "Those weren't supposed to be done for a couple more weeks."

"Oh, they aren't fully potent," Karla said, "but they should work well enough."

There was a tense beat of silence.

Scorpius frowned, "You want me to…use these?"

Karla and Henry exchanged another glance. Karla turned back to him, her forehead creased, like she was confused somehow, "That was the plan wasn't it?"

"Yeah, to use them after a _couple weeks_! It's only been one and you're already throwing this crap at me? I don't even know the boy's favorite color for Merlin's sake!"

"Scorp," Karla leaned forward, her hand giving an expectant shake, "the Halloween Ball is coming up in two weeks. You're planning on taking him aren't you?"

Scorpius blinked. "I hadn't really thought about it," he replied honestly.

"Well we have." Karla looked back at Henry for support, and he nodded back dumbly. "And we want to get this thing nipped in the bud before the Christmas holidays, right Chad?"

Chad stiffened at his side, "I—er," he glanced between Karla and his brother nervously, "yeah, I guess."

The blonde glanced over at his friend, feeling something akin to aggravation bubbling in his stomach. So they had been talking behind his back had they? Just who did they think they were? He was their Captain! Scorpius stood suddenly, very nearly knocking the vials from Karla's hand. "Now you listen to me," his voice was sharper than the edge of a razor, "_I'm_ the one who's sticking my neck out in all of this, so _I'm_ going to be the one making the timeline decisions, got that? If we want this thing to work, then we have to do it right! Is that clear?"

The three shrunk slightly under his piercing gaze, and the blonde stood a little straighter in response. They were right to cower—he was their Prince after all. When Karla spoke, her voice held a tremor that hadn't been there before, "We're sorry, Scorpius. We were just trying to help is all."

Scorpius glared down at her, "When I need your help I'll ask for it."

Karla nodded timidly.

Without another word, Scorpius snatched the vials from Karla's hand and spun towards the door. His robe billowed elegantly as he walked across the floor, and it fell around him like a curtain as he bent to grab his bag. He glanced back only once, and his eyes immediately locked with Chad's. The brunet gazed back at him, his blue eyes rippling like waves in a storm as he mouthed words of apology. But for some reason that only angered Scorpius more. Feeling rage burning through his veins like a virus, the blonde jerked open his door and stormed out.

The corridor seemed shorter than usual, and all too soon Scorpius was back in the common room, his muscles trembling with an insatiable energy. Before he knew it his feet were carrying him out of the dungeons and up the staircases to the main floor. The two vials were still clutched in his fist, and he rolled them against his palm, silently memorizing the way the glass felt against his skin. He was in control of this operation, by Merlin, and he wasn't about to let anybody else start calling the shots.

Scorpius sighed heavily. Had he brought this on himself? Sure, he supposed he'd been a bit more…lax over the last couple of months, but surely that didn't warrant a mutiny. _But no_, Scorpius shook his head, _I'm just exaggerating. A bit of insubordination doesn't necessarily mean they're going for a full on coo. It's only Slytherin of them, after all, to try a little deviance on their own._ The blonde's nose wrinkled with distaste. Even so, he was going to have to tighten the reins again—remind them why he was their Prince. They wanted him to speed things up? Fine. He would speed things up.

Soon enough, he was walking through the library, traversing the shelves of books that lead to Albus' usual table. He didn't know why he was going there exactly, but his feet didn't seem to care. When first caught sight of the brunet, however, he stopped. His breath seemed to catch in his throat, and his pulse felt like a drum against his neck. Someone else was sitting next to him—it was Albus' sister, Lily. The blonde's fist tightened around the vials, and he slipped them quietly into his pocket before stepping forward, "Good evening, Albus."

The two Potters turned simultaneously. Lily looked surprised, while Albus looked like he had just taken a whiff of something foul. "I thought you'd finished your essay," Albus said tersely. Apparently he was annoyed.

"I have," Scorpius approached the table slowly, very aware that he was unwelcome. But he took a seat across from them anyway.

An unsettling silence fell over the table. Albus proceeded to glare down at the open book in front of him while Lily glanced nervously between the two Slytherins.

"So…um," her voice shook with apprehension, "you're Scorpius Malfoy aren't you?"

The blonde leveled her with a cool sneer, "Three years of playing Quidditch against each other, and you've finally remembered my name. Imagine that."

The younger Potter went as scarlet as her hair, but she didn't drop her gaze. Scorpius very nearly smiled—the girl had at least earned her spot in the Gryffindor house. "So," she said bravely, "are you and Albus friends now? I've seen you two together a lot lately."

Albus went suddenly tense. "Lils," he hissed, "it's none of your business."

Lily glanced at her brother, her lips puckered obstinately, "I'm just making conversation, Al." She turned back to Scorpius expectantly.

"Well," Scorpius laced his smile with acid, "if your brother says it's none of your business, I think you should listen to him." The two Potters goggled at him, and the blonde leaned back in his chair, his mood suddenly lifting.

Albus was the first to recover. Shaking himself, the brunet turned to his sister and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Lily glanced back at him nervously, but nodded before pushing back her chair and rising to her feet.

"It was nice to see you again, Scorpius," she said timidly, and with a final nod to Albus she retreated from the table and disappeared around the corner.

Albus whirled, his eyes sparking like a field on fire, "You _will not_ talk to my sister like that ever again, got that?"

Scorpius was unfazed. He waved the other boy off, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why'd you say anything?"

"It was _you_ who said something." Scorpius grinned coquettishly, "I was just repeating."

"Well don't repeat me then," Albus glowered. He dropped his gaze and began thumbing the pages of his book, pretending to read. Scorpius was mildly pleased that he, in fact, knew the other boy was pretending—Albus had the peculiar habit of rolling his bottom lip under his teeth when he was concentrating exceptionally hard on something. And at the moment, said lip was doing no such rolling.

Scorpius smirked, stretching to thread his fingers behind his head and waited for Albus to tire of his façade.

"So," Albus began slowly, still staring resolutely at his book, "what did you come here for?"

"To see you," the blonde replied without skipping a beat. He was rewarded with a questioning glance.

"Is there something wrong with your essay?"

"No."

Albus looked up again, and his eyes narrowed as if he were trying to see through a particularly dirty window. "Then what are you doing here?"

The Captain pushed his chair back so that the front legs hovered a couple inches from the ground, "I've already told you. I came to see you."

Albus snorted softly, shaking his head as he dropped his gaze back down to his book. "Forgive me if I don't believe you," he said, his voice filled with indignation.

"You're just not asking the right question." Scorpius allowed his chair to fall forward. He unthreaded his fingers and placed them on the table, his nail tracing idly over a design that someone had magically carved into the wood. "What you should've asked me," the blonde continued, "is why."

"Why what?"

"Why I came to see you."

A strained moment of silence hung between them. Scorpius kept his gaze trained on the brunet, scrutinizing—searching for the subtlest movements or changes of expression. The corners of Albus' lips twitched ever so slightly, "Alright. Why did you come to see me?" The other boy looked up once more and Scorpius felt his pulse quicken. Emerald eyes, sharp and piercing, pinned him to his chair, as every muscle in his body seemed to go stiff.

Scorpius cleared his throat unsurely. "Because my friends are being twits." He frowned. Had his voice just trembled?

Albus simpered, "I could've told you that much. No offense, but they don't exactly strike me as the most intelligent of crowds."

"None taken," the blonde replied, then after a moment added, "as long as I'm not included of course."

If Scorpius had any hope of seeing a blush crest Albus' cheeks, he was disappointed. The Prefect's expression didn't even falter a fraction, "I don't quite know what to make of you yet actually."

"The feeling is mutual, I think." Scorpius leaned forward, "But I do know one thing."

Albus stared back at him with quiet penetrating eyes. "What's that?"

Scorpius' left hand slipped off the table and dipped into his pocket, his fingers winding around the vials, if only to remind himself what this was all really about. If they wanted him to use these potions, fine, he would use them. He graced Albus with his most devastating Slytherin smile. "I want to find out."

This time, Albus did blush.

**_~xXxXxXx~_**

Breakfast the next morning was an odd event. Nevermind the fact that Scorpius' friends seemed intent on ignoring the blonde for the entirety of the meal, for Scorpius really didn't seem to care. No, the strange part about it all was that, now that Scorpius had no one else to divert him, all of his attention was focused solely on Albus.

The brunet had long ago given up on the Herbology book he had brought with him—Scorpius, it seemed, would not be ignored. He was currently jabbering on about some new café that had opened in Hogsmeade, but in all honesty Albus' mind was too jumbled to follow most of it.

_I want to find out._

Why did those words send a strange shiver through him even now? He certainly couldn't explain it, but more than that, he didn't really want to. Albus couldn't allow himself to think that Scorpius could affect him in any way. He had to remain focused on his goal.

"And that's why I think a Jabberwocky should be our next Minister of Magic. What do you think?"

Albus started, blinking. "Sorry, what?"

Scorpius smirked, shaking his head. "You haven't been paying attention at all have you." The blonde's eyes glistened like a sea of molten mercury as they stared at him with their usual unrelenting ferocity.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit distracted I guess." Why had his mouth gone suddenly dry? He reached for his pumpkin juice and took a large swig. The liquid coated his tongue and slid down the back of his throat with a little more than its usual bite. Albus wrinkled his nose and set his goblet back down. "By the way, I would steer clear of the pumpkin juice. I think it's a bit sour."

Scorpius hummed. "What were you distracted by?"

"What?"

"Just a few seconds ago, you said you were distracted."

"Oh." Albus bit his lip, grappling for some sort of explanation, but upon finding none responded with, "I don't know, I'm just nervous about next week's Herbology test I suppose." It was probably the most pathetic excuse for a lie he'd ever told. It was no secret that after Potions, Herbology was Albus' second best subject. That and he'd been studying for the test for a solid week already.

But Scorpius simply smiled and perched his elbow on the table so that he could rest his hand on his chin. "You need to get out more, you know that?"

Albus didn't know, and he was quite sure he didn't want to find out. "Get out where?"

"Out, as in outside of this school." Scorpius gestured vaguely with his free hand. "When's the last time you even saw the sky without being separated from it by a piece of glass?"

"What the hell does it matter?"

"Do you even know what outside looks like?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "Now you're just being dramatic."

"Maybe," Scorpius shrugged and returned to his breakfast, pushing his eggs around his plate with a look of disinterest.

The brunet stared at him for a long moment before turning back to his own breakfast. He was beginning to feel odd. There was a strange warm bubbling in his stomach, and he was becoming increasingly aware of how close Scorpius was sitting to him. His skin seemed to be going through a sporadic rollercoaster of hot and cold depending on how close Scorpius' arm got to his own when he reached for some food from his plate. Albus took another sip of pumpkin juice, vaguely wondering if he was coming down with something.

"So," Scorpius cleared his throat, "will you come to Hogsmeade with me tonight?"

Albus nearly choked on his toast. He sputtered and coughed, feeling his face heat and turn bright red. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you would go to Hogsmeade with me tonight. For dinner maybe?

"We—" Albus fumbled for words, finding himself strangely flustered, "—students aren't allowed off school grounds during the week."

The blonde shrugged, smiling widely. "So what? We're Slytherins, right? It's our duty to break the rules every now and then. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Something about Scorpius' smile had Albus' stomach twisted in knots. Before he knew it the words "yes" and "fine" were spilling over his lips, and Scorpius was beaming at him like a complete idiot.

"Brilliant."

The sight of Scorpius' eyes sparking had Albus' stomach doing a little jump. Not trusting himself to say anything else, the brunet turned back to his breakfast once more. Yes, he must be coming down with something.

**_~x~_**

The early October air was bright and crisp—cool without being cold. Albus was comfortably dressed in an old green jumper that had once belonged to his father, and a pair of jeans. It actually felt nice to be out of school robes, though he would never admit to it. Scorpius was next to him, dressed in a similar ensemble, except his jumper was black and of a noticeably higher quality. The two boys were walking side by side down a narrow underground tunnel-way. Albus, of course, had always known about this particular tunnel thanks to his father's map, but he let Scorpius go on about how clever he was for finding it anyway.

They were silent for most of the walk, though strangely the lack of conversation didn't make Albus feel tense or awkward. In all actuality he was thankful for the silence—he still hadn't quite gotten over whatever little bug had been plaguing him this morning. He didn't exactly trust himself to talk when his heart was jolting every time Scorpius touched his arm.

On some other level, he supposed he should've felt somewhat threatened by the prospect of walking down a long dark tunnel with Scorpius Malfoy. After all, Albus had every reason to believe that the other boy was planning something terrible for him. But on the contrary, Albus felt perfectly at ease. He didn't know Scorpius well by any means, but he was pretty sure that the blonde would never plan something as simplistically barbaric as attacking him in the dark. No, Scorpius' plan was much more subtle that that, Albus was sure…but he certainly didn't understand what it had to do with them going out to dinner.

Soon enough they were climbing up the stairs into the back storage room of Honeydukes. Scorpius cast a quick disillusionment charm, and pulled Albus after him out into the shop. It was a good charm. No one looked so much as twice their way.

"Where'd you learn that?" Albus whispered as they found their way out onto the street.

Scorpius smirked, "What can I say? I'm a bit of a snoop and I hate getting caught."

"It's brilliant."

The blonde's face quirked ever so slightly, and for the briefest of moments his smile actually reached his eyes. Albus couldn't help but notice that his eyes looked much bluer when the blonde's feeling matched his expression. Soon enough, though, the smile faded and without another word Scorpius ducked into an alley. Albus followed. They stuck to the shadows, creeping along the edge of the brick walls as their feet glided soundlessly along the cobblestone. The alley opened suddenly into a narrow street, dimly lit by the small streetlamps that lined the sidewalks. "In here," Scorpius motioned, indicating a small door that lay directly under a sign reading "The Pickled Toad."

_Charming_, Albus thought with a grimace. Shaking his head, Albus followed the blonde through the door. The first thing he noticed was the smell. Smoke hung thick in the air, but it wasn't bitter or acrid like cigar smoke, but light and sweet. It drifted across his senses like silk. The place was well sized without being overly large, and dark without being distractingly so. Tables and chairs were scattered haphazardly about with no obvious attempt at organization, but overall Albus was pleasantly surprised.

Scorpius led him to the back, where they found an empty booth and took a seat. "It's not much," he said, grabbing two menus from the wrack at the end of the table, "but the food is pretty good, and the girls are always pretty." He handed one of the menus to Albus.

Albus took it silently and began scanning its contents. He wasn't used to having so many options. "What do you recommend?"

"In the girls or the food?"

Albus sent the blonde a withering look. "The food."

Scorpius raised a pale brow, "So you're not interested in the girls then?"

"I thought we were here for food not girls."

Scorpius proceeded to stare at him for an uncomfortably long period of time, and though Albus' subconscious was begging him to look down, he didn't. He didn't know why the blonde had taken to offhandedly playing this game with him—it always seemed to happen at the most random of times—but Albus was determined not to back down from anything the other boy decided to throw at him.

"The shepherd's pie is quite good," Scorpius said finally. "It's what I always get."

"I suppose now would be a good time to point out that I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh." Scorpius looked strangely disappointed, which was odd. Albus had never had anybody look upset by the fact that he didn't eat meat.

"Is that alright?"

"Oh, yes! Yes. I'm just…surprised I hadn't noticed before is all."

Albus' brow creased. There was something he was missing here; Scorpius was hiding something, and it probably had to do with his plan. The brunet's curiosity was piqued, "Do you usually pay close attention to what people eat?"

Scorpius was smirking again, "Chad loves grapes but can't stand raisins, Henry can't go a single meal without ingesting some sort of candy afterwards, and Karla only eats the stalks of her broccoli." Scorpius folded his menu and sat it down on the table, and rested his chin on his palms. "Satisfied?"

Albus snorted, but said nothing.

"So why are you a vegetarian?"

Albus' blood gave a hot nervous pulse. He should have expected the question, but even so he was plagued by an unwelcome swarm of memories that he had locked away long ago. "Because I don't like blood," he answered truthfully. He dropped his gaze to the menu once more, pretending to read the words there and praying that Scorpius wouldn't ask why.

There was a poignant pause. "I'm going to assume there's a story behind that."

Albus' throat tightened, and he felt his fingers beginning to ache from clenching the menu. "It's not really any of your business."

"No," Scorpius said softly, "I don't suppose it is." Then after a moment he added, "But what exactly is my business?"

"What?" Albus lifted his head to peer at the blonde though his veil of lashes. Scorpius didn't look quite as comfortable as he had only moments ago. There was a certain tenseness in his shoulders, and the line of his jaw was pulsing lightly as he clenched and unclenched his teeth.

"I mean, if the reason why you're a vegetarian is none of my business, then what is? What am I allowed to know about you that doesn't have to do with school?"

Albus blinked. Where was this coming from? "I'm pretty sure this is the first thing you've ever asked about that I've refused to answer."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, "So if I ask you about something else, you'll answer it?"

"I'll answer the questions I want to answer, and I won't answer the ones that I don't. And I'm sure the same goes for you."

"Hardly." The blonde leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest and proceeded to press his lips into an almost childish pout. He had obviously mastered the expression; his lips were appealingly full, and even in the dim light, they were still very red.

Albus shook his head, snapping himself out of his reverie and wondering what could've ever possessed him to think about the other boy's lips. What had they been talking about again? Questions? "I really don't think you would just answer any and every question I asked you. We hardly know each other."

Scorpius' pout had not fallen. "Try me."

"Fine," Albus rolled his eyes, trying his best to look exasperated though in all actuality his nerves were tingling with a baited excitement. He wracked his brain for something embarrassing—something no boy in his right mind would ever want to share. "What's the girliest thing you've ever done?"

The blonde tilted his head thoughtfully and hummed. "Before or after I knew I was bi?"

Albus blanched. "What?" his voice sounded choked.

"You see?" Scorpius gestured, "I'm an open book."

"Malfoy," Albus wondered if he was dreaming, because Scorpius Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin and all things masculine, had _not_ just told him he was bi, "that was supposed to be the part where you tell me it's none of my business."

"Was it?"

Albus nodded fervently. "Are you just pulling my chain?" He had to be. Albus was a Prefect and a good listener besides, and those two traits alone made him privy to most of the school's gossip. Not that he had ever much cared about the goings on between hormone crazed teenagers, but he was sure he would've at least side-noted something like this.

Scorpius grey eyes were beginning to sparkle again, shining like silver catching the light of the sun. "Why don't you give me a kiss and find out?"

Heat bloomed across the bridge of Albus' nose and he shrank back slightly. "So—so you're telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"But…but nobody knows?"

The blonde shrugged. "Nobody's ever really asked. And besides, I'm sure nobody knows you're a vegetarian, but does that make it any less true?"

"I guess I had just thought" Albus bit his lip, "you know—with all those girls—"

Scorpius waved him off. "They're nothing really. The Quidditch uniform is like a magnet and they're the metal, and what kind of teenage boy would I be if I just sent them all on their merry way." His lips curled in a debauching smile, and he favored Albus with a knowing wink.

Albus was sure he had never felt so surprised or so uncomfortable in all his life. His whole body was practically trembling with embarrassment. "So, is this a date then?" And for some reason, the word "date" seemed to snap everything into place all at once.

But it wasn't possible.

"Do you _want_ it to be a date?"

_I want to find out._

This was so far beyond anything Albus had imagined. He had known that Scorpius and his cronies liked to play dirty with their little pranks, but this was the all time low thing. Scorpius didn't want to just befriend him…he wanted to make Albus _feel_ something for him. The brunet stared dumbly at the other boy, with his beautiful face and halo of golden hair, and wondered, if it really could've happened. If he had never known about the plan, could he have fallen for Scorpius' guise?

But the fact was, he did know, and that changed everything.

The embarrassment that had been so restlessly pressing against his ribcage was quickly smothered by a wave of anger. If Scorpius really thought he could pull the wool over his eyes that easily, well, he had another thing coming.

"Yeah," Albus said, pouring every ounce of his anger into a shy, tender smile, "that would be nice actually."

It took everything he had not to laugh when Scorpius' eyes went wide as saucers.

"Well then," Scorpius cleared his throat, obviously trying to reign in his composure. "I suppose we really should try to get to know each other then." Albus thought he could get used to watching the blonde blush. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Silver." Albus replied. "Yours?"

"Green. And call me Scorpius."

* * *

_**~xXxXxXx~**_

* * *

Aw X3...they're on a date. How cute! I do feel a bit bad for poor Scorpius though...it seems that Albus is onto him!

**Requests for the theme of the Halloween Ball are now being taken!**


End file.
